


The glass eye fic

by Babydollxhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Glass Eye, M/M, louis fucks harry's eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydollxhes/pseuds/Babydollxhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So? Harry... This may sound crazy but.. Do you um, do you think I could, maybe, fuck you in your um.. In your - in your eye."</p><p>"In my what?" Harry asked confused,</p><p>"In your um, where your false eye goes.. I don't know I mean it doesn't hurt to mix things up?"</p><p> </p><p>;or the fic where Louis fucks harry's eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	The glass eye fic

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt write this lmao  
> @tivcred wrote this, and i'm posting it for her, so follow her on twitter  
> you can also read her fic on wattpad https://t.co/t93P2vRgF6
> 
> follow me as well @fondcolours :)

"Hello! Harry I'm home!" Louis calls as he sets his things down.

"In the bedroom !" Harry calls back.

Louis makes his way to the bedroom to find Harry sitting on the bed watching Real Housewives of Orange County.

"Alright so take out your eye, I wanna see what it looks like!"

Just like you practiced Harry...

Harry grabbed the edges of his fake eye and squinted as he pulled it out.

"There! I know... It may be kind of gross but-

Louis grabbed the false eye out of Harry's hands and placed it on the table, he began to kiss Harry, more roughly than passionately. Harry knew that this meant Louis was extremely horny.

"Calm down there Lou my eye is still out!"

"So? Harry... This may sound crazy but.. Do you um, do you think I could, maybe, fuck you in your um.. In your - in your eye."

"In my what?" Harry asked confused,

"In your um, where your false eye goes.. I don't know I mean it doesn't hurt to mix things up?"

"Louis what on go-

Without waiting for Harry to finish, fearing the answer being no, Louis just continued to kiss Harry to save himself the embarrassment of ever asking to begin with.

"Harry, I'll be back momentarily... I'm going to go grab some lube and you get ready in here."

Harry simply nodded and rushed to get dressed.

Just as Louis asked, when he returned Harry was in his outfit.

Louis sat down on the bed and told Harry to get off and get on his knees.  
Harry was guessing he would end up sucking his dick, but he never assumed things... He listened to what his daddy told him.

"Alright Harry, I want you to look at my dick." 

Louis pulled off his pants & trousers just enough to get his penis out.

"Yes daddy?" Harry being, once again, confused.

Louis grabbed his head by the curls and slowly moved the false eye opening towards his penis, but stopping before any entry.

"Harry, princess. Does this not interest you in the least?"

Once Harry was actually this close to the situation, it actually turned him on extremely.

"Yes daddy, please daddy!" Harry begged.

"Are you sure princess?" 

"Yes daddy, I'm positive."

Louis commanded Harry to lay down on his back against the bed, while he himself undressed completely.

Louis rubbed the lube into Harry's eye socket, even though his skull probably wouldn't rip it just added onto the feeling. 

"Ready?"

"Yes daddy please!"

Louis slowly slid his big cock into Harrys eye,

"Holy shit the whole thing fits!" Louis exclaimed surprised.

Harry began to grip the bed sheets and let out a slight moan, but this wouldn't satisfy Louis.

Louis began to slide in, and out, of Harry's eye socket faster and faster, eventually his thrusts became sloppy from the roughness.

"Oh fuck daddy harder!" 

Louis could feel water coming out of Harry's eyes, not necessarily even because of the pain but since his body was extremely confused. Louis didn't mind though, it motivated him even more.

"Do you like that princess?"

"Yes don't stop daddy !"

Louis pulled out,

"What did you just say to me?"

"I'm sorry daddy, I mean *please! Please do not stop!"

"That's much better,"

Louis slammed into Harry causing Harry to scream. They had set up a safe word, and nothing had yet been said so Louis continued.

"I'm about to cum Louis!!"

Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hold it in Harry, I'll be right back"

Louis slipped on a robe and made his way to the door, oh that fucking neighbor.. 

"Hello? Can I help you?" Louis asked, quite annoyed.

"Yes actually, I hear lots of banging against the walls here and it is driving me insane ! If you do not stop I will call the police. It's outrages and absolutely annoying !"

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you-

Louis had an idea..

"I mean, sorry about that. Come in, have a seat! Would you like some milk? I just got some yesterday, super good, true moo!"

"Well, I mean you should honestly expect this to happen if you are going to be that obnoxious about your sound, and yes. I would like some milk, thank you."

"Just one moment" Louis said with a smirk,

He walked into the bedroom, Harry looked like he was in torture,

"Did you hold your cum in like I asked you princess?"

"Yes daddy!"

Louis placed a cup on the bedside table, 

"Let it out sweetheart, all into this cup."

Harry would never question Louis, so he did as he was told and came into the cup.

"Put some clothes on love, I'll wait for you here."

Harry got dressed and they walked back into the living room,

"Well! What about the milk you told me about? The least you could do, waking me up at 12 fucking am! Some of us have jobs you know!"

"Oh yes sir! I'm so sorry!"

Harry placed the cup in his hands, but not without giving Louis a smile, and a wink.

"Louis you nasty bastard" Harry thought...


End file.
